starfrontiersrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Shack's Alternative Timeline
44 f.y. Lt. Yan-Soon Shea-Dow recieves honorable discharge from Truane's Star military after serving with Col. Louis V. Jameson on his retirement mission. Jameson joins the Truane's Star Exploration Force soon afterwards. 45 f.y. PC's start here, basic scenarios (Port Loren Raiders, Hepplewhite Inc crash, etc). Yan-Soon Shea-Dow arrested during a Free Frontiersmen Foundation operation and is imprisoned for five years. 46-47 f.y. 1st Zebulon mission lost, second begins 48 f.y. Cythar (cybernetic Sathar) program initiated by Sathar 49 f.y. Starmist discovery (SF:3), Yan-Soon Shea-Dow gets parolled and is reported missing soon after release. 50 f.y. Rhianna system is discovered by the Cassidine Development Corporation, but is kept secret. Alcazzar adventure (SF:4) 50-60 f.y. Laco's War. PGC and Streel wage the first Corporate War on Laco. The UPF eventually steps in and empowers an inter-mega-corporate commission to resolve the differences. Other mega-corps study Laco's War as a possible legal precedent for solving disputes. 51 f.y. Sathar invasions begin, small forces and fleets appear in the Frontier at an alarming rate. PC's enroll into Gollwin or the newly established SFC, or other methods to acquire ship skills. 53 f.y. Mercenary Starbase enacted, joint venture between PGC and Star Law for a roaming fleet and military force 54f.y. SF/KH:0 Clarion Marines adventure. The Mechanons on Volturnus revolt. Only through quick action on the part of Star Law is a full-scale war avoided. 55 f.y. Mercenary Starbase construction begins, freighter captains obtain charters and begin hauling goods en masse to Zebulon for the next seven years. It is a very profitable period for freight haulers. 56 f.y. Second Sathar War begins as large fleets arrive in force 57 f.y. University of Zebulon opens in Anker 59 f.y. A Streel-designed freighter registered to a Yan-Soon Shea-Dow is siezed by Star Law. The computer's memory was wiped during boarding actions and the crew maintains no knowledge of the ship's owner. 60 f.y. Sathar War winds down, corporate war ends at Laco with both sides calling a truce and retreating from the outpost world. 61 f.y. The Third Dramune War is fought (SF/KH:1 module). 62 f.y. Cythar begin to infiltrate the Frontier 63 f.y. Mercenary Starbase completed, Sathar "Juggernaut" encountered by Strike Force NOVA and SFC forces 64 f.y. Operation Dreadnaught bill is passed near the year's end as an answer to the Juggernaut fiasco 65 f.y. Dreadnaught construction centers commence while new battleships begin construction. Streel loses contracts for a new battleship design but earns a healthy contract for a heavy cruiser design that becomes something of a mainstay in Spacefleet. Other shipyards begin submitting variants of other warship designs, including new frigates, destroyers, and light cruisers 66 f.y. General Yan-Soon Shea-Dow, leading the Soverign Domain Authority, overtakes the outpost world of Histran in Scree Fron, announcing his intent to secede from the UPF. His forces are thwarted shortly afterwards by a group of independant ship operators allied with survivng militia and SFC forces 67 f.y. Trade established with the Rim planets. 68 f.y. Soverign Domain Authority makes a second appearance near Timeon, blockading the planet for 35 days 69 f.y. Dreadnaught construction centers completed in Prenglar and Cassidine. SDA makes a second attempt at a world takeover in White Light, foiled by the Clarion Royal Marines before operations can begin. 70 f.y. The Mechanon civilization on Volturnus undergoes an upheaval. The majority of peaceful Mechanons migrate into the undeveloped space between Screen Fron and Dixon's Star. White Light maneuver by SDA was a feint, SDA rushes in to overtake Laco in short order. Various SFC squadrons are defeated by the sheer numbers of SDA fighter craft present. Only Streel manages to find a way through the gauntlet to allow access from Zebulon and Truane's Star to the rest of the Frontier, and is quick to exploit it. The SDA military presence in Dixon's Star is scaled to that of Spacefleet. Emmisaries from Laco during the next scheduled Council of Worlds secede from the Federation, annoucning sovereignty in that system. 71 f.y. The Waller Nexus system is discovered by the UPF survey ship Eleanor Moraes. The only habitable planet, Mahg Mar, is the site of the first UPF mutiny. Liberty system discovered by the UPF same year. The planet Snowball is liberated from Sathar tyranny. Tacticians, politicians, andj exobiologists are given a chance to study Sathar machinery and methods first hand because of the information gathered by the populace during their occupation. It is feared that many pockets of Sathar tyranny exist all around the Frontier and Rim. 72 f.y. First UPF dreadnaughts are commissioned, only to meet dreadnaughts under the helm of SDA as Yan-Soon begins to expand his grip on the Frontier. The SDA war machine appears in full force, sweeping through the Frontier leaving a trail of devastation to any opposition. 73 f.y. Mechan is discovered by migrating Mechanons. Its entry into the UPF is blocked until the legal status of the Mechanons can be established. 74 f.y. Tough new guidelines for legal ownership of a system or planet are laid down by the UPF and the Council of Worlds. The guidelines are designed to halt mega-corp expansion and to prevent occurrences such as the Mechanon problem and the SDA takeover in Dixon's Star. 75 f.y. UPF declares war against the Sovereign Domain Authority, recognizing them as a threat to Frontier peace. 76-78 f.y. SDA overtakes the four Yazirian systems (Araks, Athor, Gruna Garu, & Scree Fron) 79-80 f.y. UPF loses ground in the vrusk systems (K'aken-Kar, Kizk-Kar, & K'tsa Kar), loses Madderly's Star towards the end of f.y.80 81 f.y. Prenglar falls to Sovereign Domain Authority forces. Cassidine surrenders shortly afterwards. General Yan-Soon announces peace or devastation via superior firepower to all remaining systems. He promises that uninterupted free trade will flourish under his control with zero threats from pirates, sathar, or any other element. 82 f.y. With ten systems under SDA control, including the two capital/task force locales, the UPF falls apart and the Council of Worlds is disolved. Strike Force NOVA and Mercenary Starbase vessels continue to fight the good fight, albeit resorting to hit and run guerilla tactics. 83 f.y. Sathar forces invade the Frontier, but are quickly disolved by SDA forces. Remaining systems (along with Strike Force NOVA and Mercenary Starbase) surrender to or pledge loyalty to SDA. The Star Fighter Corps is absorbed by SDA. Clarion is the last to fall, recent heiress Queen Leotia Valentine XXI finally opts for peace over a system wide blockade and a war that would effectively devastate her world. Star Law falls under control of SDA shortly afterwards, and becomes a gestapo-like presence under SDA rebadging. 84 f.y. Pirate forces begin to invade the SDA controlled Frontier, but like the Sathar are dispatched quite efficiently. Yan Soon makes good on his word against pirates and the Frontier trade routes. 85 f.y. Third Sathar War opens as SDA establishes a firm governing foothold in the Frontier. Former Spacefleet, Star Law, and Merc Starbase vessels, allied with the SDA war machine, provide plenty of resistance to the worm threat. 86 f.y. SDA controlled Landfleet forces capture a live Sathar, first specimen to be studied 87 f.y. final Sathar invasion, SDA begins to expand and explore the outer reaches of Frontier borders in order to discover Sathar homeworlds 88 f.y Rim Coalition, fearing hostile takeover from arriving SDA vessels, pledge loyalty to Yan-Soon 89 f.y. SDA vessels encounter first Sathar world but are destroyed 90 f.y. SDA fleet dispatched to Sathar outpost world. Sathar plea for a peace treaty in order to protect their homeworlds from discovery. Dozens of cythar, Sathar, and Zuraqqor vessels arrive and drive SDA back 90 f.y. Third Sathar war ends in a stalemate, SDA does not commit to further exploitation of Sathar worlds and the Sathar back down, realizing that their secrets stand to exposure should the war continue 90 f.y. MalCo Enterprises resurfaces at Volturnus. SDA does not see them as a threat as they are not agressive towards the new governing power, but they are closely watched nonetheless 91 f.y. Survivng UPF loyalists form an elite cadre. Unable to convince SDA of a swift invasion of Sathar worlds, they continue to grow in numbers. Many former Strike Force Nova and Mercenary Starbase vessels disappear into the void 92 f.y. Tempers rise between mega-corps, especially once Streel has been revealed to be a primary financial backer for SDA by the Free Frontiersmen Foundation (who in turn are also revealed to be a major backer of the UPF era SDA) 93 f.y. The University of Zebulon receives Frontier-wide support via SDA. Its facilities on Anker increase over the next 20 years until they are larger than most Frontier cities. 94 f.y. MalCo succesfully bribes local governors in Zebulon, unbeknownst to Yan-Soon and the rest of SDA. Fearing retribution, Yan-Soon orders Star Law to decimate all known cults and cadres. UPF Loyalists, whose primary operations can't be located, are declared an enemy of Frontier peace. 95 f.y. Galactic Task Force and MercCo fight the first post-SWII Corporate War over settlement rights on a moon orbiting Alcazzar in the Rhianna system. Hostilities quickly spread to include all seven of Alcazzar's moons and over a half dozen mega-corps. The Corporate Wars begin in earnest. 96 f.y. MalCo vessels with questionable manifests and destinations are detected by Star Law in the Rim systems. While their cargos are not illegal, the inconsistencies raise questions...such as why resource loads are being transported to resource producing worlds and such. 97 f.y. SDA garrison extablished in Zebulon, centering on possible illegal activities on Volturnus 98 f.y. The Rim and the SDA enter into multiple defense treaties and economic trade agreements, but the newly established Rim Confederation gives severe warnings to all mega-corps that their militancy will not be tolerated in the Rim. Tourism & trade between the SDA and Rim is established and is immediately successful. The Frontier now officially includes the Rim Worlds. 99 f.y. Star Law is invited to the Rim to help the Coalition train their own planetary branches. The first Star Law graduating class containing Ifshnits, Humma, and Osakar finish their training. The violent outbursts threatened by a few radical cults never appear. 100 f.y. The Rim's Age of Adventure begins as hundreds of exploratory vessels are sent out to map the unknown regions surrounding the Rim. 101 f.y. MalCo, with external financial backing via Pan Galactic, resumes legal business ventures after PGC attorneys clear their name 102-106 f.y. The Rim side of the Lesser Morass is mapped. 103 f.y. The first Rim Star Law agents appear. The structure is identical to the SDA Star Law organization, swift and fearful gestapo police. 104-111 f.y. The Rim side of the Xagyg Dust Nebula is mapped. 105 f.y. Star Law is given equal powers, rights, and jurisdiction in both the Rim and SDA systems for interplanetary and interstellar crimes. While it works mainly with the local law enforcement agencies, Star Law is recognized as the only law enforcement force with full and complete authority throughout the entire Frontier. 105 f.y.An altered Mechanon assassinates the Governor of Zebulon. The SDA suspects that the Sathar may be establishing an extensive spy and terrorist network. The possible Sathar use of mechanical life forms, such as the Mechanonss, as agents becomes a prime investigative goal of Star Law. 106 f.y. The Mechanons are officially informed by the SDA that they are not considered a stable enough society, at this time, to be allowed equal status in the Frontier. They are forthwith considered "wards of Sovereign Domain Authority." Their protection and supervision are the responsibility of SDA governors. While most Mechanons accept this as a necessary step toward independence, some rebel and go underground, swearing to avenge their race. Many of these are suspected of being Sathar agents. 106-111 f.y. Mapping of the Rim side of the Xagyg Nebula is completed up to the Klaeok system. 107 f.y. The A.I.P.S. is formed. Except for the Capellan Free Merchants, who were introduced into the SDA society under unusual circumstances, it is the first mega-corp voluntarily created by smaller companies in an effort to resist merger or take-over attempts by existing mega-corps. 108 f.y. In an effort to stem the growing numbers of Corporate Wars, the SDA and Rim Confederation worlds grant Star Law the authority to recruit and use mercenaries and to establish the Star Law Psi-Corps, a special branch of Mentalist-disciplined officers. 109 f.y. Mega-corp recruitment doubles in non-enforcer professions. A trend of smaller and cheaper skirmishes or espionage missions to replace the larger, more expensive Corporate Wars begins to show. Over the next two years the term "Corporate War" comes to mean a war of intelligence gathering, tactical enforcement procedures, and industrial sabotage rather than full-scale military operations. 109 f.y. Long-range probe ships are sent into suspected Sathar space away from the Rim and SDA systems on the other side of the Xagyg Dust Nebula. It is hoped these probes can answer the question of where the Sathar come from. 110 f.y. A human assassin fails in his attempt to shoot Queanee Kloonanu, a Rim Confederation Governor under the SDA. A small bioform is found attached to the human's back. Scientific studies show it to be some kind of intelligent, parasitic organism with the same genetic make-up as Sathar specimens. Authorities believe it to be a new Sathar method of controlling agents. See-through apparel becomes fashionable almost immediately. 110 f.y. Garrisons in Zebulon are removed, enacted and approved by local governors (see 94 f.y.) 111 f.y. Mapping of the Xagyg Dust Nebula continues from Klaeok and K'aken-Kar. 111 f.y. The Grand Celebration, commemorating 30 years of the SDA treaty is planned for the entire year. Gala social functions, parades, and celebrations are planned on every planet under SDA control and even some in the Rim. However, former UPF loyalists have risen in strength and numbers. The first publicized rebellion against the SDA is carried out by Princess Leotia Valentine XXII as she smuggles valuable SDA data obtained by the Clarion Liberation Party and manages to make it all the way to Zebulon before being discovered. She is captured, but her Zebulon contact is never found. SDA speculates that this contact may hail from a Rim system. (alternative Timeline by Shadow Shack at Star Frontiers US community website)